<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>devil town by rasbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756511">devil town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasbee/pseuds/rasbee'>rasbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>devil town (+ sidestories) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag lmao, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Might add more tags, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, adoption pog?? more likely than you think, high school au? high school au :), i really gotta make my tags better but im lazy, not beta read because i don't have friends :'), theres supposed to be a ranboo &amp; technoblade tag as well but ao3 won't let me pick it :(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:16:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasbee/pseuds/rasbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>after a thunderstorm leaves technoblade and ranboo in a classroom together, technoblade finds out some things about his student's home life. the journey towards healing starts from there.</p><p>---</p><p>please keep in mind that this isn't about the ccs! also, if any of the ccs state that they're uncomfortable with works like this, i will take it down :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>devil town (+ sidestories) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2259362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1454</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. life's alright in devil town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i felt like writing something angsty so here you go :ok_hand:<br/>i haven't written a fanfic in a while so i really hope this is going to be decent???<br/>anywayy please enjoy!<br/>i hope you read the tags but in case you didn't<br/>here's all the trigger warnings i could think of:<br/>- bruises<br/>- mentioned child abuse</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cliffhanger? more likely than you think :)<br/>i really hope you liked it! depending on how motivated i am, i might end up writing the second chapter later, so keep an eye out for that-<br/>the updates could be quite irregular depending on how stressed i am from school, so i'm really sorry about that!<br/>ps: please leave a comment if you did like it, it would make me really happy :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo zoomed down the empty hall, the only sign of him ever being there after school was a trail of water droplets that fell from his soaked hair. The young boy unfortunately got himself caught in the rain as he was making his way home. At first he wanted to keep walking; it was just some rain after all. However, after lighting joined the dance, he decided that heading back to his high-school and waiting it out would be a much smarter idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now, he was on his way to his English teacher’s classroom. Ranboo knew that the pig-loving man would be there, as this wasn’t really the first time he went to sit with him when classes were over. As he thought about it, he soon realised that he spent quite a lot of time with Mr. Watson. Ranboo wasn’t someone who has many friends (or any friends). His peers seemed to think he was rather strange and didn’t speak to him much, unless forced to. It’s not that he minded; he wasn’t very good at talking. The thought of talking to people and trying to make friends only filled him with fear, caused his body to shake and made him feel breathless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though that is not to say that he doesn’t feel lonely sometimes. He would give so much to have someone he could talk to, who would support him and be there for him. Things back home only kept getting worse and worse with each day that passed and Ranboo wasn’t sure how long he could keep going without some kind of a support network.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts wandered back to the pink-haired man he was headed to. His teacher was probably the person he was the closest to. After months filled with the two chatting and laughing during lunch breaks, Ranboo had grown to trust him a lot. Though, he couldn’t really call his teacher a friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was snapped out of his thoughts when the door to his English classroom came into his view. He brought his hand up and knocked a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in…” He heard the man on the other side grumble. Ranboo pushed the door open and greeted his teacher as he stepped inside. He could see Mr. Watson’s expression soften when he noticed who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s just you.” He muttered, making Ranboo freeze up; was he waiting for someone?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo immediately began to apologize. “I’m sorry! I can leave if you’re expecting someone--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re good, kid,” Technoblade replied, “a student asked for some help studying for the test tomorrow, but it looks like they won’t be showing up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so wet? Did you really try to walk in this weather?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh… Yeah, it kinda started raining while I was already walking…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade nodded before pointing his finger at a random desk. “Take your hoodie off.” He said before stepping into the storage room at the back of the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s breath caught in his throat as he remembered the bruises that littered his arms from last night’s incident. He tried to think of an excuse to not take it off, but nothing came to him. Maybe he should just leave? But if he does that, Mr. Watson will probably ask him about it tomorrow. He didn’t know what to do. He would find out. Then he would tell everyone. Then Ranboo would be in trouble. Then--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo? You good?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade stood right in front of him, a towel and blanket in hand. “Take a seat. Unless you want to stand until the weather improves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo cautiously nodded his head and sat on top of the nearest desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And take that damned hoodie off. You’re gonna catch a cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Watson, I--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, I’m serious. You’re gonna get sick.” Technoblade paused, then added, “... I’m not letting you infect the whole class.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There really was no way out, was there? A sigh came from Ranboo before he pulled the hoodie over his head and put it to the side. Technoblade began to hand him the towel, but his arm froze midway as his eyes stopped on the fresh bruises on his student’s skin. Ranboo could swear that he heard a quiet ‘heh’ escape his lips. He lightly shook his head and put the towel in Ranboo’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like something to drink? There’s coffee, tea… I think there’s some hot chocolate too…” Technoblade asked, suddenly sounding very awkward. Ranboo could tell that he wanted to say something about his arms but didn’t really know how to start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I wouldn’t mind some hot chocolate, if that’s not too much of an issue. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right… I’ll be back in a few minutes. You dry yourself off, okay?” After the teen nodded his head, Technoblade left the classroom, leaving him alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Ranboo brought the towel up to his head. He was screwed, wasn’t he? He let down his parents. He knew he couldn’t let anyone know what’s happening at home, yet here he was, his bruises exposed and noticed by his English teacher. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision as he massaged his scalp with the now damp towel; he really was a disappointment. He couldn’t even do one thing right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kid, you got lucky. There was just enough left for one…” Technoblade shut himself up; Ranboo was sat with the towel draped over his shoulders and his face buried in his hands, quietly sobbing. He locked the door behind him and slowly walked over to the crying boy. After placing the hot chocolate next to him, he kneeled down in front of the desk, trying to find the right words to say. He really wasn’t good at comforting kids, or anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ranboo… Can you look at me?” A faint smile formed on Technoblade’s face as his student lowered his hands. “Everything’s going to be okay. Take as much time as you need. We don’t need to talk just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo nodded. “Good, good…” Technoblade replied before getting up and replacing the towel with the blanked. He wrapped it around Ranboo before backing off and giving him some space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while, but eventually, Ranboo’s sobs died down; only occasional sniffles could be heard. Ranboo reached for the lukewarm cup and took a sip of his drink, satisfying his dry mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” Technoblade started, unsure of how to bring the issue up. “... Listen, I’m not just here to teach you. I’m here to help you. If something’s going on, you can tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A weak chuckle left Ranboo’s lips as he gently shook his head. “I really can’t, Mr. Watson.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, you can trust me, I promise… I don’t want you getting hurt, okay? Talk to me, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo stared at his teacher for a moment; should he tell him? If he does, his life could improve! … But it could also not. It couldn’t really get much worse, though. Ranboo drew a long breath before opening his lips to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s my parents… Things really aren’t good right now. Haven’t been for a while… My mother lost her job, their marriage is falling apart, my father keeps drinking… They take it all out on me and I-- I just don’t know what to do…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. devil town's colder in the summertime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>technoblade takes ranboo back to his house for the night. still, he hasn't been teaching for long enough to know what to do when a kid confesses to you that they are being abused at home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i felt sad<br/>so i wrote a second chapter out of spite &gt;:)<br/>enjoy!<br/>tw for this chapter:<br/>- mention of a panic attack</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo clung onto the blanket around his shoulders, his breathing still a little irregular; he ended up having a panic attack after telling Technoblade the truth. It took him a while to calm down and after he did, Technoblade managed to convince him to stay at his house for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, he was currently slumped against the passenger seat of his teacher’s car, anxious about how he will have to return home tomorrow and explain to his parents where he was all night, even though they wouldn’t even listen, because they never do. No matter how many times Ranboo explained himself, how valid his reason was, the result was always the same: anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo turned to look at the window, his body present but his mind somewhere far away as he absently stared at the city’s passing lights. Technoblade threw occasional glances at the kid in his car, just to make sure he was alright. He did try to initiate a conversation, but gave up after a couple of seconds; finding things to talk about with a kid who just told you they are being abused and had a panic attack immediately afterwards was much harder than the school counsellor made it seem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, the drive continued in awkward silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ranboo, get up.” The teen’s eyes slowly fluttered open as the older man shook him awake. When he fully regained his consciousness, he looked at Technoblade, who was already standing outside of the vehicle and holding the door open for him; huh… he didn’t even notice when he drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he really didn’t want to waste Technoblade’s time, he quickly stumbled out of the car, a small frown forming on his face as the warmth was replaced by chilly air. Ranboo then followed his teacher into his house…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>… And he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t startled when a husky came running at them. Technoblade smiled brightly as he kneeled down, running his hands through the dog’s white coat. “I missed you too, Steve… I missed you too…” The dog licked his owner’s cheek and Technoblade couldn’t help but laugh. A moment later, he remembered that Ranboo was standing right there, watching the display before him. Technoblade felt slightly embarrassed when he got up. He audibly cleared his throat before speaking again. “Ranboo, this is Steve.” He said, hastily petting the dog.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo watched as Steve trotted up to him; he sniffed his hand for a moment before his tail started to wag once more. “Would you look at that, kid. He likes you. That doesn’t happen often… You can pet him, you know? Don’t just stand there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Right!” Ranboo exclaimed before cautiously placing his hand on the dogs head. He was a little nervous at first, but he relaxed when he noticed that the husky was enjoying the affection he was receiving. “... He’s really cute…” Ranboo whispered as the dog stared into his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve? Cute? I clearly still have a lot to teach you… Steve is a vicious beast, trust me.” Technoblade huffed. Ranboo couldn’t help but laugh at the statement. “Yeah-- sure, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade was about to say something on the lines of ‘if you don’t believe me, i’ll show you’, but he stopped himself when he saw the look of pure joy on the boy’s face. He felt… weird. Like a firework exploded in his stomach, or something. Was this what Phil described he felt whenever he made him and his brothers happy? He sure hoped it wasn’t. He was too young to go on an adoption spree.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway...” Technoblade began, desperately wanting to distract himself from the thought, “The living room is this way. Come on.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo nodded and followed Technoblade further into the house. “Just… Take a seat, I guess? Make yourself at home, or whatever they say. Sorry, I don’t have guests often…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Mr. Watson--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technoblade.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to call me Mr. Watson in my own house. Just… Call me Technoblade… Or Techno… Or whatever you want…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo stared at his teacher and Techno figured that he just made things even more awkward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, only if you want, of course…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no! It’s okay! I’m just wondering if it’s okay, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, kid. I don’t really like being called Mr. Watson anyway. Makes me feel old.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo chuckled. “How old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? I’m 21.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, only 21?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I was what you’d call a prodigy, I guess? I ended up graduating much earlier than everyone else and now I’m a teacher.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, silence enveloped the pair; only the ticking of the clock could be heard for a good few moments before Technoblade spoke up again. “So… I might be smart, but I’m definitely not a cook… You like pizza?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh… Pizza’s fine. Anything’s fine, honestly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, well… I’m gonna go order. The TV remote is here if you want to occupy yourself with something.” Technoblade thought for a bit before adding, “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it, Mr. Wat-- Technoblade… Sorry…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, kid. Really.” Technoblade quickly reassured his student; he wondered for a moment if he should say something more, to make sure that the kid knew that it was alright for him to have a slip of the tongue. However, he didn’t know what to say. Instead, he hovered over the heterochromatic boy before speeding to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade pulled out his phone and immediately went for his contacts list. Food was going to have to wait a bit. Without any hesitation, he pressed Phil’s number and put the phone up against his ear. After a few seconds, Phil answered the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey mate! Is everything alright?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil, there’s a child in my house and I need your help.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey mamas ahahah<br/>i made a twitter account!<br/>https://twitter.com/rasbeeinlajolla<br/>please i need some writer friends who are into mcyt because i have exactly<br/>*counts on fingers*<br/>0 :'D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i feel a little safer when i'm with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>phil comes over and sees that techno is actually doing much better than he expected. later on, techno is in denial.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 3 pog!! i'm not as happy with this one as i was with the other ones-- sorry if it's a bit weak!<br/>tw for this chapter!<br/>referenced child abuse</p><p>also!! happy march 1st &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Phil arrived at his son's house, Ranboo had drifted off once more, cuddled up against Steve. Techno led Phil into his living room and immediately let out an amused huff; this kid was trying really hard to get himself sick, huh? Well, not if he can do something about it. The man grabbed the blanket that Ranboo had discarded by the front door and threw it over the sleeping boy. While it wasn't long enough to cover his whole body, it would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…" Technoblade mutters before clearing his throat and turning to look at Phil, "This is Ranboo. He's one of my students. He may or may not have told me that he's being abused and I may or may not have taken him here without telling anyone…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, so, mate… You're trying to tell me that you kidnapped a kid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh? No, I didn't kidnap him! Have you ever heard of a voluntary kidnapping, Phil?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just messing with you, Tech." Phil said before bursting into a fit of laughter. After that died down, the room became silent. Hesitantly, Technoblade asked the older man a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Do you think I made the right decision?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… You took your student to your house instead of letting them go back somewhere where they would just get hurt. Yeah, you definitely made the right decision. Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if it's very obvious, but I don't know how to take care of a kid, Phil…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember when you'd have to look after Tommy whenever I was away for a while? It's not much different. Besides, he's already a teen, so it will be easier than looking after a younger kid, trust me. I know from experience."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You haven't burned your house down yet, yeah? So, I think you're already doing a pretty good job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade opened his mouth to argue, but he couldn't; he knew Phil was right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What should I do next?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I obviously can't send him back home tomorrow. What do I do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you should tell the school. They'll help you get a case started and I doubt he'll have to go home while that's ongoing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow… He doesn't need more stress today…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My son? Soft? I haven't seen that in a while--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, old man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As another fit of laughter could be heard. Technoblade glared at Phil, but his intimidating appearance was quickly ruined when a smile broke through the stone cold expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway… I better go order us dinner. I was supposed to do that a while ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Technoblade disappeared, Phil took a seat. Right at that moment, Ranboo began to stir awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ranboo woke up, he realised that things weren't right; sure, he was still in Technoblade's house, but Technoblade was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he was replaced by a shorter blonde man. Panic began to swell in his stomach. Did his teacher really get sick of him so soon?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're awake!" He heard the man exclaim through his spiralling thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where-- Where's Technoblade?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil seemed to have picked up on how he was feeling as he immediately jumped to reassure him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's just ordering food, don't worry. He's in the kitchen. I'm Phil, his dad. Nice to meet you, Ranboo!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... N-Nice to meet you, too… What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'm just here to make sure you're alright. Techno isn't too confident in his ability to look after a kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sorry… You had to come here because of me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Ran! I really don't mind." Phil reassured the boy. "Why don't we get to know each other a bit? My favourite colour is…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joy filled Ranboo's heart as he recalled the events from earlier this night. He can't remember the last time he felt this happy. Though, it's not like he remembered many things. A few weeks ago when his father was in an especially bad mood, he ended up pushing him to the floor. The boy ended up badly hitting his head and since then, remembering the things he used to be able to remember became a challenge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding not to think about that, he pulled the covers over himself and shut his eyes. Despite only being a guest room, the bedroom was much more welcoming than his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, hours passed and Ranboo only found himself tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep as easily as he did earlier that day. He fought hard to not let his worries ruin his sleep, but he eventually lost the battle as he began to think about what would happen tomorrow. He didn't want to go back home. He didn't even want to call that place home. Why should he when his teacher's house felt more like home?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo didn't even realise when he started crying. He hurried to wipe the tears that ran down his cheeks, but when they were only replaced by more, he gave up, instead covering his mouth to muffle the sobs that began to escape his trembling figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later, light seeped through the growing crack as Technoblade pushed the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ranboo, you good?" Technoblade asked. When he looked at the teen, his shoulders tensed up. "Yeah, uh… I thought I heard crying…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade stood in the doorway, clearly thinking about what his next course of action should be. Eventually, he hesitantly approached Ranboo and sat down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm really not good at this whole comforting thing, but… Do you want to talk about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo tried to speak, but found it hard to say anything through his tears. Technoblade immediately placed a hand on his shoulder; it was a bit rough and his grip was slightly too tight. He knew that the older man had good intentions, but that didn't stop his anxiety from rising. Techno must have noticed how his breathing picked up the pace as he realised what he was doing and loosened his grip on the younger's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry 'bout that… I won't hurt you, okay? Take your time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair sat there for a few minutes, Techno rubbing his student's shoulder to offer some comfort while he cried his heart out. When Ranboo found that he could speak again, he instantly began explaining himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I was just worried, I don't even know why I started crying, I--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid, slow down. You're gonna get yourself worked up again. Take a few breaths."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… I'm sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure do apologise a lot, huh? Listen, it's fine. You're not being a bother. Now, why were you crying?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I just don't want to go back home…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? But…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"… We were going to have this conversation tomorrow, but since we're both awake, we might as well have it now. Do you have any relatives that could take you in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… At least none that I know of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I spoke to Phil while you were sleeping. Here's the plan; we're going to tell the school about what's going on at home. They will get in contact the police and start an investigation. Since you don't have any other relatives, I can probably get them to let you stay with me during the investigation. How does that sound?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It sounds like a good plan, but… What will happen afterwards?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, once it's over…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"… We'll see when we get there. Don't worry too much about it right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Listen, kid. Why don't we go visit my family tomorrow? I have a brother your age, maybe you'll get along with him. Besides… Tomorrow will probably be very scary for you and if that gremlin is good at anything, it's distracting people from their problems."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo couldn't help but chuckle. Technoblade himself cracked a smile as he went to ruffle the boy's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, you should try to get some sleep. You'll need it for tomorrow." Technoblade got up to leave, but was quickly stopped by Ranboo grabbing his sleeve. "Heh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Can you stay here until I fall asleep? Please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that's what you want, sure… I don't have anything better to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade tucked the boy in between sitting on the chair next to the bed. He watched Ranboo as he quickly fell asleep, the strange feeling still having not passed. Techno only thought one thing; 'God, please no. I'm too young to be a father.'</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. you said something dumb again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>it all goes wrong.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and this is where it goes downhill<br/>don't worry, ranboo will get his happy ending soon enough :)<br/>this chapter is much shorter than the other ones, but i'll make it up to you with the next one ;)<br/>sidenote- thank you so much for 300 kudos!!! i'm like-- shocked??? you guys are amazing, tysm!!! 💕💕<br/>tw for this chapter:<br/>suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We'll take the boy back home and start conducting social worker visits. We'll see what to do from there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the words left the officer's mouth, Ranboo could feel the entire world shatter around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was supposed to go well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade said he wouldn't go back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Where was his happy ending?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You can't send him back!" The aforementioned man snapped, "You saw the bruises! He told you all that stuff and you're just going to take him back home!?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please calm down, Mr. Watson… We have reasons that he's not in imminent danger. We will send a social worker to his house and we'll see what happens next." The officer sighed as the teacher's crimson eyes pierced through his soul.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're shit at your job…" Technoblade muttered under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Watson, don't you have a class to teach?" The officer glared at Technoblade, clearly not happy with his comment. "I'm doing my job just fine. You aren't." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Leave. I'll take him home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade had to fight back the urge to cuss him out; it definitely wouldn't look good later on. He takes a deep breath, in through his nose and out through his mouth. He then turns to Ranboo; if the man had a heart (which he did), it would've broken into little pieces as he saw his kid's (when did he start calling the kid his?) tear-filled eyes. Techno knew he should do something - comfort, apologize, whatever. As he felt the officer's eyes on him, he knew he had to be quick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ranboo, I'm so sorry…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... I'll see you in class, Mr. Watson."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade slowly nodded his head before leaving the office and heading to his classroom. He couldn't get the look on Ranboo's face out of his head. He failed to protect him. He tried, but he failed, and now he probably hates him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't going to give up so easily. If the police weren't going to do their job correctly, he was going to take the matters into his own hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the day was over, he'll be on his way to Phil's house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was going to need some help filing for custody, after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo let out an exasperated sigh as the officer attempted to strike a conversation with him. There was no way he was going to speak to him. Eventually, he gave up and continued to drive, the only sounds accompanying the two being the faint music coming from the radio and the sound of cars passing them on the highway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo didn't know how to feel; sad, angry, betrayed… He had no idea which emotion was fit for the current situation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he was sad that he had to go back home… But, it's not like Technoblade would've let him stay anyway. He probably would've put him with someone else at some point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was angry. At the world, at himself, at that badge-man driving the car. Ranboo didn't like feeling angry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betrayed… Was Ranboo betrayed? His teacher surely didn't know that this would be the outcome… But, what if he did?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo was scared. Scared of what will happen when he gets back home, scared of the outcome of his case, scared of what his life will look like now. Ranboo was terrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his head to look out the window, watching the cars pass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes travelled down and stopped on the car handle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could just jump onto the road. It would be so easy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Or, he could hold onto the little bit of hope he still had left, somewhere deep inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took away the hand that was hovering over the handle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He decided to hold on, just for a bit more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. i'll lose my mind at least another thousand times</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>technoblade can only watch as ranboo drifts further and further away. he decides it's time for a home visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was moved by all the nice things people said to me and decided to keep writing— people seem to enjoy this fic and i will not take it away from them &lt;33<br/>anyway, i'm still really happy about that one person saying "rasbee my beloved" on my previous author's note :'''))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning, class..." Technoblade muttered as he stepped inside the student-filled classroom. He was barely more awake than some of the students; sorting out everything he would need for his court case and stressing out over Ranboo's well-being took a huge toll on the man, who almost just missed his desk and dropped his cup onto the floor. It was embarrassing, sure — but he couldn't care less about the quiet snickering that came from his class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes paused on Ranboo; the boy looked <em> sick. </em>His hair was a mess, he seemed more pale than usual. Technoblade could even swear that the bags under his eyes have darkened since the last time he's seen him. Technoblade quickly swallowed his worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter how much he wanted to ask the kid about his state right now, he still had a class to teach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he went easy on Ranboo and let him nap, it was nobody's business but his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another day, more material to teach. Since the last time, Technoblade has been letting Ranboo sleep during his lessons. Whenever the other students pointed out the obvious favouritism, Techno simply shrugged his shoulders and told them that he didn't notice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This day, Technoblade's concern skyrocketed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Firstly, Ranboo was <em> late. </em>The kid wouldn't be late to a class even if he had a fever (it happened once already). Technoblade made sure to keep a closer eye on him during the day by asking him if he needed any help with his work whenever he made rounds of the classroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Secondly, his heart stopped in his chest when he noticed a large bruise poking out from under his sweater. Fury immediately filled his veins; how dare these people hurt their son like that? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, not their son. They don't have the right to call Ranboo their son. That boy is <em> his </em>kid. Eventually, he'll get him out of that rotten place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade gently pat Ranboo's back, wary of the bruise. He pulled up the collar of his sweater before going over to another student.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade pushed past his students as the bell rang. The concerned man stormed out of the classroom, scouting out the hallways for a certain lanky boy with two hair colours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, Ranboo hasn't shown up to class. Technoblade was terrified by how out of character that was for him, especially since he saw the teen wandering around the cafeteria just before the bell. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno couldn't help but wonder if something happened to Ranboo in that short period of time before the class started. His mind was soon filled with worst-case scenarios; what if Ranboo somehow died? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shook his head. That was a dumb thought; <em> they were at a school. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what felt like ages, Technoblade finally found who he was looking for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, he found him crying in a bathroom stall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno instantly felt <em> extremely </em> awkward. He did do some research the night he took Ranboo to his house, but he still didn't quite know what to do when a kid is crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a moment, he finally approached the stall door and gave a few knocks before clearing his throat; he hoped he had grabbed his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Techno asked, hesitance clear in his voice, before taking a step back, in case Ranboo wanted to leave. He didn't quite feel like getting a black eye from getting hit by a door today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo didn't respond, like he hoped he would. Instead, his sobs quickly died down. It was almost as if he was forcing himself to stay quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Ranboo spoke up. However, his words only deepened the crimson-eyed man's frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... I'm fine. Leave, please…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was this kid serious?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ranboo, you were literally just crying in a public bathroom. You're clearly not fine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Ranboo spoke next, Techno felt his throat grow tighter. For a moment, he was afraid that he would cry himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Leave me alone, Mr. Watson." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno shuddered at his tone. He never heard him speak with such <em> coldness </em> in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"R-Ranboo, it's just us here. I told you to call me--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door swung open and Ranboo ran out of the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade tried calling out after him, but to no avail; Ranboo was soon lost in the sea of students.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He let a lone tear run down his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo hasn't shown up to his English class in a week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A whole week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade felt like his hair was going to gray from the stress that not knowing what was going on with the boy brought onto him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyday, Techno stepped into the classroom, hoping to spot the awkward kid he's grown to care about so much (even though he wouldn't admit it) sitting at his desk, reading a book or scrolling through his phone, maybe even looking a little better than before. Hell, he wouldn't even mind if he just slept through the whole lesson again, as long as he could see that he was still breathing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, another day has come and another piece of hope was crushed when he glanced at the empty chair. The cursor hovered over Ranboo's name as he marked him as present yet again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lesson passed in a blur; by the time he realized it was over along with the day and Techno was sitting in an empty classroom, without the familiar face to keep him company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He needed something to distract himself from his concern for Ranboo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tapped a pen against the desk as he wondered what to do next. The thought of Ranboo being distrustful of him really didn't sit right with him. He wants to help him, he really does — but what should he do when the teen was actively avoiding him. Techno knew he had to talk it out with him, prove him that he only has his best interest at heart. Somehow show him that he <em> cares.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got up from his seat and headed out of the classroom. This couldn't go on like this. He was going to talk to Ranboo, even if it meant going to his house…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… Which now led to Technoblade driving over the speed limit. As soon as he got his hands on Ranboo's address, he stormed out of the building and made his way to his car. Before long, he was pulling into the driveway; there were no other cars. Techno could only hope that Ranboo was home alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pink-haired man stepped out of his car and took a look at the house; it didn't look too bad from the outside, however, he didn't let it influence his expectations for the interior. Techno approached the front door and rang the doorbell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In mere seconds, Ranboo was at the door. He opened the door, clearly expecting to see someone else; his expression shifted from fear to surprise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... What are you doing here?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I— Well, you haven't come to class in a week. I… I wanted to make sure you were still alive, I guess. Are you alone right now?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My parents are out right now. Why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I come in for a bit?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo went quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, the house is a mess—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ranboo, <em> please. </em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo stared at him for a moment before stepping out of the way with a sigh. "... Fine. Come in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, kid." He muttered as he stepped inside the house. The exterior was truly deceiving; dust covered the shelves and beer cans accompanied the bits of trash that littered the floor. It was obvious that no one has cleaned in a while. It was also obvious that this wasn't the right environment for a growing man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno couldn't stop thinking about how much happier Ranboo would be living with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So…" Ranboo's words cut through his thoughts like a knife. He immediately turned to look at his student, giving him his full attention. "What did you want to talk about?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Technoblade stuffed his hands into his pockets as he figured out how to start the conversation. He took a short while to respond.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I… I just wanted to let you know that I really didn't know they would just send you back home. I assumed that they would let you stay with me… Listen, I'm sorry. You trusted me and I let you down." Techno paused for a moment, "This is… This is embarrassing to say out loud, but… I care about you, alright? I'm filing for custody, so, if you can just trust me… I will get you away from your parents, no matter what it takes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two then both embraced the silence that surrounded them. The older watched as tears filled the younger's eyes. Before he registered what was happening, the teen had wrapped his arms around him, squeezing tightly. Quiet sobs entered his ears before being joined by Ranboo's voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you… Thank you so much…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno didn't stop the smile that sneaked onto his face. He returned the hug, gently rubbing circles into the boy's back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't thank me, Boo…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The front door creaked open.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. she's mad, at least that's what they say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>confrontation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please excuse the shorter chapter i am t i r e d :((<br/>i hope you like it anyway!<br/>also, thank you so much for almost 500 kudos!! i really don't deserve it :''D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo's blood ran cold sunlight flooded his vision; in the doorway stood his parents. Despite their calm expressions, he could feel the anger radiating from them and it sent shivers down his spine. Once Technoblade leaves, he is</span>
  <em>
    <span> screwed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ranboo, honey…" the kid's mother started as she approached the two, "What did we say about guests?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade watched out of the corner of his eye as the woman reached to put a hand on Ranboo's shoulder, most likely to pull him away. As the hand inched towards his shoulder, Technoblade felt a surge of protectiveness course through him. Not letting the teen out of his embrace, he shot a deadly look at the woman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you dare touch him…" Techno watched as the woman flinched away. She looked at him in disbelief, which was soon replaced by anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me, who are you to tell me what to do with my own son?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Disgust swelled in the pink-haired man's stomach as he listened to the older woman run her mouth. He hated the fact that she had the guts to call Ranboo 'her son' after all the pain she and her husband put him through; it took him a lot of strength to stop himself from breaking her nose right there and then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... I'm his teacher. I am not letting you hurt him. Not on my watch."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo's father finally moved from the doorway, deciding it was time to get himself involved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, you're gonna have to leave now. Or I'll call the police."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade narrowed his eyes at the chubby man as he gripped his shoulder and attempted to pull him away from Ranboo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's great. Maybe this time they'll send an officer that would love to talk about how you treat your son and arrest you for child abuse."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those words made the man stop; he took his hand away from Technoblade's shoulder and stepped back. They both seemed unsure of what to do, meanwhile, Techno was ecstatic. He had the upper hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, listen to me…" Technoblade finally pulled away from the hug, instead wrapping his arms around the taller boy's shoulders. "Ranboo will go pack his stuff and leave with me. Understood?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The couple begrudgingly nodded their heads. "Fine," the father mumbled, "as long as you don't say a word to anyone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno could barely stop a smile from crawling onto his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These people didn't need to know that he'll be seeing them in court soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go grab whatever you need, kid. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." The older ruffled Ranboo's hair before following him to the staircase. He rested his back against the wall, keeping an eye on his parents to make sure they wouldn't try anything funny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he was taking the kid to a safer place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Technoblade stepped out of his car, walking around to open the door on Ranboo's side; just like last time, Ranboo nodded off during the drive. It was honestly quite endearing, though he would never say that out loud. He pressed his hand against Ranboo's shoulder and shook the boy awake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, we're here." Techno told the kid as he stumbled out of the car, shutting the door behind him. As soon as he noticed where they were, confusion crossed his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This isn't your house, though…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. We're staying at Phil's tonight--" Technoblade paused as he noticed how tense Ranboo was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Hey, there's nothing to worry about, okay? They're good people. Let me know if you feel uncomfortable, though. I'll take us home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo's eyes teared up when the older man mentioned the word 'home'. It felt right. He let himself smile as he nodded his head. Techno gave him a faint smile in return before leading him to the front door and giving it a quick knock. Moments later, the door swung open, revealing the familiar blonde man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil glanced from Techno to Ranboo and then back at his son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I knew you'd show up to my house with a kid one day!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, shut up..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. hold my hand tight, we'll make it through another night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tommy meets his future nephew and ranboo and techno deal with their first nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's the next chapter!!<br/>thank you guys for 600 kudos, you don't know how grateful i am :''(((<br/>on a sidenote, i have a sore throat and it s u c k s</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo sat on the couch as Technoblade and Phil chatted in the other room. He glanced around the room, taking in his surroundings; the house was honestly quite nice. While it wasn't as clean and modern as Techno's, it had a very homely feel to it. Ranboo would be lying if he were to say that he didn't like the atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen was pulled out of his thoughts when a blonde boy came into the room. The stranger and Ranboo stared at each other for a moment before the blonde opened his mouth to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who the fuck are you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo raised a brow at his choice of words. He sure was… direct.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, uh… my name is Ranboo. I'm here with Technoblade." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh!" he suddenly exclaimed, "You're the kid Phil was talking about!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy hopped over the back of the couch and landed on a pillow. He turned to look at Ranboo before reaching his hand out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tommy. Were you born before April?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh… yeah?" Ranboo replied, slightly confused as he shook Tommy's hand. That was a pretty weird question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Finally, I'm older than someone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... No, that means I'm older than you..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smile was gone from Tommy's face almost immediately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"FUCK!" The other teen yelled; he got off the couch and stomped out of the room, pushing past Technoblade and Phil, who were now done with their conversation and stood in the doorway. The pair watched Tommy angrily make his way back to his room with amused expressions on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see you've met Tommy already?" Phil stepped into the living room, followed by the pinkette. They took a seat near Ranboo, Technoblade handing him a glass of water, which the boy quickly accepted, giving him a grateful nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I have… I don't think he really likes me, though." Ranboo chuckled weakly before taking a sip of the water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry, this is just what he's like. You two will get along in no time, don't worry." Phil reassured him, something Ranboo was also very grateful for. He gave him a small smile in response before asking his own question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So… what were you guys talking about, if you don't mind me asking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was just telling Phil about what happened earlier." Techno answered and Ranboo nodded, a wave of relief washing over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, that's good…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why? Is something bothering you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil looked at Techno, his smile growing at the sight of his son's inner father showing. Technoblade slowly turned to Phil, silently staring at him before looking at Ranboo again. He knew there was no point in fighting Phil; he couldn't stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think I should tell you… it's really stupid…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If it got you this worried, it's definitely not 'stupid'."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo's eyes widened; it felt weird. He couldn't remember the last time someone pushed to know what got him feeling off rather than just brushing it off and forgetting that they ever asked. No one ever cared enough. Ranboo finally recollected himself and cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-- well… I was just worried that might want to leave me with someone else, 'cause I'm a bother…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen, you make think that you're a bother, but you're my bother now… wait, that didn't sound reassuring at all--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Ranboo and Phil burst out laughing at Techno's choice of words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, Techno. I understand what you were trying to say."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their laughter slowly died down as they noticed Technoblade freeze up. Ranboo's smile turned into a frown; did he do something wrong?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You called me Techno…" The man wiped away the tears that began to form in the corners of his eyes. "I mean… I'm definitely not moved. No, not at all…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil's smile returned as he watched the two talk. Ranboo was now in good hands, and the kid would definitely bring more happiness into his son's life. While he didn't plan on becoming a grandfather so early, he found himself not really minding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo woke up in shock. He waited for his heartbeat and breathing to slow down before focusing on the clock on the wall; it was roughly 2 AM. The teen ran his hand through his hair, lifting it off his eyes. He stared at the wall of Technoblade's old room before carefully placing his feet on the floor. He really didn't want to wake the pink-haired man who was sleeping on a mattress (Ranboo said that he could sleep on the mattress instead, but Techno insisted that he took the bed).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Ranboo wasn't careful enough. The bed creaked and the older's eyes fluttered open. He pushed himself up, getting into a sitting position before stretching his arms with a yawn. He then reached for his glasses and glanced at the teenager.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Technoblade asked, his voice laced with sleep. "Why're you awake?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo mentally cursed himself; why couldn't he not be a bother at least once?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I… I just had a nightmare, nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno frowned, suddenly much more awake. "Do you want to talk about it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo tapped his fingers against the covers and anxiously bit his lip. He didn't know if he should, but… he wouldn't have asked if he didn't care, right? After giving it some more thought, Ranboo nodded his head. Techno moved from the mattress to the bed, sitting down next to his kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go on. What was the nightmare about?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was in my room, back at my house… I was just sat against my door while my father banged on it and yelled. Honestly, the nightmare wasn't even that bad. I'm sorry for being so weak..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You…" Techno dropped his tough persona, letting a saddened look spread across his face. His heart hurt from how much this kid reminded him of his younger self. "... You're not weak. Just traumatised… and that's alright. You can heal. Soon, you'll be under my care and you won't have to worry about your safety anymore, okay?" Technoblade gently squeezed Ranboo's shoulder in a reassuring manner. He gave a faint smile when Ranboo nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you…" Ranboo whispered as Techno wrapped his arms around the younger. "It's alright. You don't need to thank me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cradled the taller until he fell back asleep. It wasn't too long before he drifted off himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. i forgot my name again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>technoblade and ranboo slowly get used to living together.</p><p>ranboo forgets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really spent 2 days just playing sims 4 huh<br/>anywayyy<br/>ALMOST 700 KUDOS???<br/>YOU GUYS--<br/>*gently holds* i love you all so much thank you;;; :'''D<br/>as a gift, here's the link to my spotify playlist✨<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/69berPijIslytvFt4Op0bv?si=bWZv-9BWRGOMTV4-ZzNgiA&amp;utm_source=copy-link<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>here's rasbee thought of the day:<br/>"why do we still keep track of time? we should just count bones instead"</p><p>tw for this chapter;<br/>- panic attack (not graphic but yeah-)<br/>- mentioned abuse</p><p>OH ALSO!!<br/>i'm really sorry that i don't update this every day anymore!! i was getting burnt out so now the chapters will probably come out every other day :((</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo fiddled with the strings of the gray hoodie; since he didn't take too many clothes with him, Techno let him borrow some of his. Luckily, the height difference between them wasn't too major, but that didn't mean that it wasn't a bit too short on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, that didn't change the fact that he was grateful for the pinkette's kindness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger watched as Technoblade made his way around the guest bedroom, scanning every nook and cranny. He seemed to be deep in thought, until he finally turned around to look at him (or possibly the doorway; Ranboo couldn't quite tell, as he was standing in it). The man pushed up his glasses before walking over to the boy and stopping next to him and taking one last careful look around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's really plain. You wanna go buy some stuff later?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... And it took you five minutes to come to that conclusion?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, kid… I'm not an interior designer, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo put his hand over his hand, stifling a laugh before nodding his head. "Alright, sorry… but, yeah. That sounds good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, good… I gotta go walk Steve and pick something up from the school. There's a frozen pizza in the fridge, mind throwing that in the oven in a bit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, try not to break anything while I'm gone… you, uh… you're okay with staying by yourself for a while, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I'll be okay, don't worry!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, great… remember, don't open the door to any strangers and--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I know… Techno, I'm not a little kid, I'll be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade decided not to argue, simply shutting his mouth and jogging downstairs. Seconds later, Ranboo heard the front door open and close shortly after. Ranboo dropped onto the bed, nodding off soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo woke up a while later and did many things to occupy himself while Techno was away; he took himself on a tour around the house, made himself a cup of tea and even took Steve on a walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did everything but what he was asked to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before Techno returned home. Ranboo was back in the guest bedroom (he should probably stop calling it that, considering he'll probably be staying there for a while) when he heard the older man call him to the kitchen. Ranboo hopped down the stairs, ready to greet him. However, his smile dropped when he saw the hints of frustration in his expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you throw the food in the oven? We could've been eating now…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade didn't notice the boy slowly grow pale as he took the pizza out of the fridge and scrunched his nose. "I should probably learn how to cook…" he muttered, placing it in the oven. He glanced at Ranboo, about to ask the kid what dish he'd want him to learn first. He immediately grew worried when he saw the anxious mess standing before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Ranboo, you good?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to forget… Why did I have to forget..." he whispered, gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H… Hey, Ran. You need to breathe, alright? You don't have to get so worked up over this, it's really okay--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno felt his heart break when the boy flinched as he approached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Ranboo, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe, okay?" Technoblade spoke, his tone surprisingly soft and calm and he moved closer and closer to Ranboo, careful not to make any sudden movements. He didn't want to startle him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Technoblade was by Ranboo's side and the kid collapsed into his arms. The two dropped to the floor, Techno embraced the younger, whispering reassuring words to him as he tried to regain control of his breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're doing great, kid. Take your time. It's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair sat on the kitchen floor, their backs resting against the cabinet. The lights were off and the smell of store-bought pizza hit their nostrils. They haven't moved since Ranboo's panic attack. They just sat there, the pink-haired man patiently waiting until Ranboo was ready to talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Ranboo cleared his throat, Techno instantly snapped his head to look at him, giving him his full attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to freak out like that… I didn't mean to forget..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, Ranboo, really… what do you mean by 'you didn't mean to forget'?" Techno paused, realising that he might be pushing too much. "You don't have to answer, by the way. Only if you feel comfortable, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I, uh… a while ago, when my dad got drunk, he pushed me to the ground. I… well, I hit my head really badly and since then… it's just been really hard to remember things, I guess?" Ranboo's reply was followed by an awkward chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course he did that, that…" Techno jumped to reassure Ranboo right away, noticing his sudden discomfort. "Hey, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at your 'dad'. He shouldn't have done that. Hell, he shouldn't have ever laid a hand on you in the first place… we'll definitely need to go to the hospital and get you checked out, cause, you know… that really isn't a good sign…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's fine… thank you, Techno."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you thanking me?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"For looking out for me… for caring, I guess…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade didn't know how to respond. Instead of speaking, he pulled his kid into a quick side hug before getting off the floor and extending his hand to the taller. Ranboo grabbed it and Techno helped him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get you to bed early today. You definitely deserve some good rest after this."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. i think that's something worth remembering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>techno's car breaks and he has to ask a certain musician for a favour.<br/>ranboo receives a gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HERE IT IS!! :D<br/>we're almost at 10 chapters<br/>this is poggers<br/>btw! check out this fanart! https://smolgremlinchild.tumblr.com/post/645199616701349889/during-a-fanfiction-spree-during-night-i-found-an<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno let out a frustrated sigh as he attempted to start his car for the 100th time. Fate must've been playing a cruel joke on him; his car decided to stop working on the day he was supposed to take his son— take Ranboo to the local hospital and see just what is going on with his memory.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, of course, they couldn't have nice things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is everything alright?" Ranboo questioned from the back seat as he pulled out one of his earphones, the faint hum of a Lemon Demon song coursing through the vehicle. Technoblade's thoughts momentarily wandered back to the night before; back in Ranboo's soon-to-be bedroom, the kid had shared his favourite band with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to be honest, he'd be lying if he said that he didn't find himself humming some of the songs they listened to long after Ranboo had fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The goddamn car decided to die on us…" Techno muttered in response, glancing at his son, who wore a concerned expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really needs to stop calling him his son before it becomes a habit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we not going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, we are… I'll just have to call </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>to drive us…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Is Phil coming with us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Ranboo. Phil is at work. I am calling someone even worse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is your twin brother the last one to find out that you have a son? I really can't believe you sometimes, Tech…" Wilbur feigned hurt as he drove the pair to the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he's not my son—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he's not my father—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stopped talking, sending awkward glances at each other. Wilbur chuckled, lifting his hand to fix his beanie—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WILBUR, BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio sat in the waiting room, the silence creeping under their skin and making them all uncomfortable. None of them are the biggest fans of hospitals, but sometimes, you just don't have a choice but awkwardly sit in a room with other people, all waiting to be examined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo quietly cleared his throat, deciding to be the one to break the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… how long do you think we have to sit here?" He whispered to the older men, who both shrugged their shoulders in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a hospital, you never know…" Techno sighed as he pulled out his phone, deciding to spend his time answering some emails rather than staring at a white wall. Wilbur shuffled closer to Ranboo and lifted himself up a bit, looking at his brother's phone before the pinkette's hand pressed against his face, pushing him back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Imagine having a stable salary, that's so funny. Am I right, Ranboo?" The brunette laughed, nudging the younger's shoulder. The boy hesitantly nodded his head, letting a small chuckle escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least I don't live off instant noodles."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Touche, dude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have been waiting for an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo groaned mentally; how much longer would they have to sit there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw his caretaker get up from his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna go stretch my legs. You guys want anything to drink?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you get me coffee?" Wilbur asked, smiling when he got a nod, "You want coffee too, kiddo?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no thanks! I'm not good with coffee… you can just get me some water."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade nodded his head once more before disappearing from the waiting room. Ranboo and Wilbur sat in silence for a moment, not really sure what to say to one another. Eventually however, Wilbur began to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… What's your story?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Techno must have a reason for taking you in, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Well… bad parents, I guess?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see… shitty parents too, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo's eyes widened slightly. "'too?'"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me and Tech were adopted by Phil when we were 10. We got thrown into the system because our parents were complete pieces of shit…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ranboo turned to look at the brunette, he looked… amused, almost. Almost. Despite that, there seemed to be some concern behind those eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you apologising?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just feel like I shouldn't have asked…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, you're fine. I started the conversion, right? If I wasn't comfortable talking about this, I wouldn't have said anything. So, it's all good." Wilbur reassured the taller boy, giving him a soft smile. When the kid reciprocated, Wilbur instantly understood why his brother was so quick to claim him. They seemed to be really similar to each other, at least to Wilbur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're definitely gonna have to speak to Tech about your apologising problem, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I'm sorry—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See what I'm talking about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade sighed as he searched his bedroom. The doctor's words refused to leave his mind, simply replaying over and over again until his concern reached its peak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anterograde amnesia…" he whispered, his fingers brushing over a small notebook. He got it as a joke birthday gift from Wilbur, but never had the chance to use it. He might as well give it to someone who might actually need it, he thought as he picked it up and made his way to the guest bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Ranboo acknowledged the knock on his door and gave him permission to come in, he did, quickly shutting it after him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know that this is your house, right? You really don't have to knock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ranboo, just because this is my house doesn't mean you don't have the right to your own space."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo opened his mouth to argue but went against it; he knew well that he would be fighting a losing battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then… why have you entered my 'space'?" Ranboo inquired with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh… I have something for you." Techno took the notebook out from behind his back, handing it to his kid. "Here. So, you know… you can write down stuff that you definitely want to remember."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo stared at the notebook for a moment; despite a part of him wanting to laugh at the pig pattern, he was mostly moved by the thoughtfulness. Ranboo quickly reached for his eyes, wiping away the tears that had begun to form in his eyes. He then finally grabbed the notebook from Technoblade's hands and gave him a grateful nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much…" he muttered, clutching the item against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno nodded and took a seat on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… what's going in it first?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to write about today. About how you took care of me and gave me this..." Ranboo replied as he opened the notebook and reached for the nearest pen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to Techno, a fond smile spread across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is his son.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. it's lovely in the evening time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>technoblade and ranboo bake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>honestly, this is just a quick filler chapter--<br/>i'm really sad and could barely find the motivation to write but i wanted to get another chapter out anyway;;;<br/>hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Ranboo juggled a spatula as Technoblade carefully read the recipe he had printed out prior to their escapade to the nearest store for ingredients. “So…” Technoblade muttered, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “... we need to heat the oven to 190C… can you do that?” he inquired, glancing at the teen. Ranboo caught the spatula and put it on the kitchen counter before looking at the oven and then back at the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... let me call Phil…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot the eggs!” Ranboo exclaimed, looking over Technoblade’s shoulder as the pinkette began to stir the ingredients together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade looked into the bowl, noticing that, indeed, the eggs were missing. His cheeks reddened furiously from embarrassment. “Right… can you add them?” he asked, refusing to face the younger. A happy hum rang out from the boy as he reached for a few eggs and cracked them over the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade reached for his phone when it began to buzz in his pocket. “Oh, I need to take this call. Can you take over for now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Ranboo hopped over to the bowl and gripped the whisk as Technoblade stepped out of the classroom. When he returned, he saw his son clearly struggling with the batter. A chuckle escaped his lips; suddenly, all the confidence he lost from the egg incident was back. “God, you’re so weak…” Techno failed to hide his amusement as he grabbed the whisk from his (weaker) hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I’m not weak…” Ranboo crossed his arms with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. And pigs fly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go! Go! Go!” Ranboo cheered as Techno hovered the bowl over the baking tray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo, I swear, if you make me spill this…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pour it in, you coward...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade tipped the bowl, some of the batter landing on the kitchen counter due to his aim being off. Once everything was in the tray, Technoblade set the bowl down and grabbed a fistful of flour, which he then threw in Ranboo’s face, staining his partially black hair white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Techno!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve heeded my threat-- Ranboo!” Technoblade jumped back as flour landed on his shirt. The kitchen descended into chaos as the duo went to war.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we eat it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to wait for it to cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna get a stomachache, Ranboo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... hey, how about we add a bag of spaghetti?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo sat down at the kitchen table as Technoblade cut into the cake and put two slices on a plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, kid. Before we try this, I have an important question… do you think this is edible?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we followed the recipe, so, hopefully?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two reached for the slices and bit into them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be honest? This tastes pretty good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! You know what would make it even better, though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least two more cans of frosting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I am this close from banning you from the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade grinned and took another bite as his son burst out laughing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. but everytime i close my eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM ALIVE<br/>school is just getting to me :pensive:<br/>alexa play crywank and your city gave me asthma<br/>the next chapter should be out sometime tomorrow<br/>i'll be finally moving the plot along ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after their little baking adventure, Techno and Ranboo sat in the kitchen, having a quick breakfast before they leave for school. The younger was still a little groggy, not quite used to having to wake up at the same time as his caretaker so that he could drive him. Despite it making him feel slightly unwell, it was worth it; he would feel much more comfortable in a car with Technoblade rather than a bus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo glanced up at the older as he cut into an egg. Techno took a bite out of his toast before pushing his glasses up and tapping away at his laptop; from the reflection in the lenses, he could tell that he was writing an email. The teen took a moment to think - sure, Techno was kind of busy, but he could definitely find time for a conversation with him, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since his conversation with Wilbur, one sentence haunted his mind: "Wilbur told me he and Techno were adopted by Phil. He said their parents weren't good." Ranboo muttered mentally as his finger traced the note in his pig-clad notebook. Hesitantly, the boy cleared his throat, hoping to get the pinkette's attention. It seemed to work, as Techno slowly lifted his eyes from the screen and met Ranboo's dual-coloured ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need something?" He asked, noticing that Ranboo's been quiet for a while. Ranboo hurriedly shook himself out of his thoughts and nodded his head. After straightening his back, as if he was just caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing, he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, back at the hospital, Wilbur asked me something…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He— well, he asked me about the reason why you took me in. Afterwards, he, uh… he told me something… you were adopted, right? By Phil?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… yeah, that's true. Did he tell you why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He did… I'm really sorry that—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, kid. Those people aren't my family. Phil is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo nodded, deciding not to push. He could tell that this wasn't something Techno wanted to talk about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Speaking of families, I actually have a question for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. "Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I win— </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>I win the custody case… would you prefer to keep your last name or take mine? I mean, I think Ranboo Watson sounds much better, but it's up to you… but, I'm just saying, I think you know what the better choice here is..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo stifled a laugh, finding the man's attempts at persuading him amusing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, until the reality of the situation dawned on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was serious about taking care of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… you really want me as your son?" Ranboo questioned with a hint of disbelief in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Techno felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely </span>
  </em>
  <span>awkward. How was he supposed to answer? "Yes, I do…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, why? I mean, there are so many kids out there who need a home— Why me?" Ranboo replied, 'why do you think I deserve this' going unsaid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… I guess you remind me of myself when I was younger. I want to give you a home you'll be happy in— hey, why are you crying?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Ranboo whispered, wiping away the wetness staining his cheeks; he didn't even realize. "I'm sorry, I—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, kid. You can be emotionally vulnerable around me, I guess…" Techno said with a huff that had plenty of playfulness to it. "... but, do you wanna talk about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… not yet, at least."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's cool. Just… when you're ready. Now, grab what you need and meet me in the car."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo watched as his— yeah, he was definitely allowed to say that now. Ranboo watched as his father began to walk away. With a hint of hesitation, he gripped the sleeve of his shirt, causing him to halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ranboo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Heh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. For everything. I… I love you, dad." Ranboo muttered, his voice just loud enough to reach the shorter's ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno took a moment to recover from his shock. He stared at the boy before he instinctively pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too, son."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please ao3—<br/>i know that the end note from the first chapter appears at the end of every chapter and i have no idea how to fix it so if you could just kindly ignore it :') &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. the sunshine gets a little dimmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>because nothing ever goes right for ranboo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>starving musician wilbur my beloved<br/>HERE IT IS<br/>A SHINY NEW CHAPTER :D<br/>just a warning, the next few chapters will most likely be darker so prepare :)<br/>ALSO<br/>thank you guys again for 1000 kudos!!!! i will gently hold you until the day i die :')</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo pressed his cheek against the window, his body jumping up and down as the car drove through the sleeping city. The sun was just starting to rise, providing the pair with a calming atmosphere. The teen tapped his fingers to the beat of the song that could faintly be heard coming from the radio, not noticing the glance the pinkette sent his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You've been spending too much time with Wilbur." He said, not ripping his eyes away from the road. The boy took a moment to process his words before laughter came. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've only spoken to him once." Ranboo replied, struggling to calm his laughter. Techno glared at him, clearly trying his best to stop a smile from spreading across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's already too much."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> ---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo followed the older male as he made his way to his classroom. The first half of the day had gone rather smoothly, but the younger couldn't deny that he felt nervous about going back to his English class.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also couldn't deny how happy he felt after realising that he was able to bring up his worries with Technoblade without much difficulty. Luckily, he was right to trust him as he was quick to reassure him; now, he definitely feels much more confident than before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two step inside the classroom, Ranboo going to sit while Techno greeted the class in his usual, grumpy manner. The teen glanced around the room; his classmates didn't pay him any attention, as per usual. They didn't even seem to realise that he was gone for a while. While he would say that he didn't mind, there was a small part of him that hurt at the thought of not having anyone his age who pays him some attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he can try to talk to Tommy the next time they see each other? Hopefully he will be willing to have a conversation with him. He did seem pretty offended by the fact that he's older than him, after all…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first half of the lesson was uneventful, lulling Ranboo into a false sense of security. He was so convinced that this day would be good that he was completely caught off guard when him and Techno were called to the principal's office. With great hesitance, Ranboo got up and left the classroom, Technoblade closely behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling his breathing pick up speed, Ranboo stopped, waiting for the older to catch up. When he was right next to him, he gripped his hand and resumed walking. Techno immediately snapped his head in his direction, letting out a quiet sigh before returning the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's going to be alright, kid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> ---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He lied to him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's not alright.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing is </span>
  <b>alright</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo sits at a table, the parent he wishes he had sitting to his left and his actual parents sitting to his right. The principal and a different police officer were also in the room, sitting across from him, but he didn't pay them any mind. All he could focus on was how close to him his parents were.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear the ticking of the clock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tick. Tock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taunting, mocking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo can't tell how much time has passed since he first sat down in this room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arguing fills his ears but he can't tell what they're arguing about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All he can hear, all he can focus on is the ticking of the clock, the seconds passing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<ol>
<li><span> 49. 50.</span></li>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The urge to run grows stronger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't even realise when he gets up and his legs start moving. His body thinks on its own as he speeds out of the building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he returned to his senses, he didn't know where he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo was lost.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I STILL HAVEN'T FIXED THE END NOTE REPEATING PLS IGNORE! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. i sink my teeth into my fingers (blossom swims across the river)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ranboo meets someone similar. they find their way home together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry there was no chapter yesterday, i was meeting my bf's parents for the first time 😔🖐</p>
<p>i decided to be nice, take a michael-<br/>the next chapter is gonna be a rollercoaster tho :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>oo walked down the bridge, his eyes glued to the cracked floor beneath his shoes. He didn't know what time it was, his phone ran out of battery a while ago. Blissfully unaware of how long he's been moving, the teen continued his journey; one part of him hoped that he would find himself in a familiar place soon, but another wished that he would remain lost forever. With how terrified he was of looking Techno in the eyes after running off like that, he would much rather satisfy the latter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he realised just how tired his legs are. Luckily for him, he could see a few benches in the distance, which he immediately aimed for. The boy let out a heavy breath as he sat down, the glistening water below burning itself into his retinas; it was an image that he wouldn't forget for a while. There was just something strangely beautiful about the city lights reflecting on the river.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, he would definitely feel much calmer if he knew what part of the city he was in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo tried to recall what exactly happened, what pushed him to run. His parents received a summons, they weren't happy and it all resulted in him being stuck in a room with them. He couldn't remember what happened after everyone started talking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just before Ranboo could get lost in his thoughts, he felt someone pull his sleeve. When he looked to see who was trying to get his attention, he saw a pair of big, sparkly eyes staring up at him. The child seemed very young, definitely no older than 7. He seemed comfortable with Ranboo, inviting himself onto the empty space next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay, mister? You look sad..." the boy asked, keeping his eyes on the much taller person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm okay, don't worry. Thank you for asking." Ranboo was most definitely not okay, but there was no point in burdening a child he just met with his problems. Even if he decided to be honest with him, he probably wouldn't really understand what he's talking about. "... so, what's your name?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm Michael! What's your name, sir?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ranboo… nice to meet you, Michael."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Ranboo went quiet; how do you hold a conversation with a kid? It seemed like he didn't have to worry about that too much - Michael appeared to be much more socially competent than him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How old are you?" Michael asked, his brown eyes filled with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm 16. What about you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Umm…" Michael took his time, looking at his hand and lifting one finger after another. "I'm 7!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you here alone? It's dangerous…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I got lost… I got in trouble at school and I didn't want mama to be upset, so I didn't go home after school. I don't know where I am now…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean by 'upset'? Is she not nice?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, mama is very nice! She took me in a few weeks ago and she is super nice! That's why I didn't want her to feel sad…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did you even do?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I took the wrong pencil and my friend thought I stole it…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo stifled a laugh. "You know, I think she's more upset by the fact that you're missing than she would've been by the pencil incident."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't want mama to feel sad! Can you help me get back home?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you see… I'm actually lost too, so…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… Why are you lost?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm lost because something happened. So, you should be lost because something happened too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo watched the boy who was waiting for his response. Sure, they had very different reasons for being out here, but maybe they are more similar than he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Something happened at school as well… I won't go into too much detail, but I ran because I was also scared."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's find our way home together! We won't have to be scared if we're not alone, right?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not like I was just going to leave you to walk in the dark by yourself." Ranboo said with a chuckle. He got up and reached out to Michael. "Come on, let's find your mother. She must be looking for you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael hopped off the bench and grabbed Ranboo's hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is your mama looking for you too?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... I have no idea, kiddo."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, the pair found themselves walking down the city streets. Michael ended up growing quite cold, resulting in Ranboo letting him borrow his jacket. To be honest, the boy looked comical, the way too big jacket trailing behind him and collecting dirt. Ranboo hoped that they would bump into his mother soon; he didn't really trust his ability to keep the kid safe if something were to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, luck smiled upon him as after what he assumed was a few minutes, a woman ran towards them, her worried expression being replaced by relief the closer she got. She came to a harsh stop and kneeled down in front of Michael before pulling him into the tightest hug Ranboo has ever witnessed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh my goodness… are you okay?" The woman questioned as she checked the 7 year old for any injuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm okay! Ranboo took good care of me!" Michael exclaimed as he wrapped his hands around his mother, the woman happily returning the gesture. When she pulled away, she got up and grabbed Ranboo's hand, vigorously shaking it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you so much, young man. I really owe you—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, no! It's okay, really!" Ranboo awkwardly reassured her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mama! Did you know that Ranboo is lost too? Can we take him home?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that so? Do you need a ride?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I appreciate the offer, but—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"RANBOO!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, his blood ran cold. He hesitantly turned around, only to see a familiar car come to a stop beside the trio. The window was rolled down and Ranboo's eyes met Technoblade's concerned crimson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without even thinking about it, he broke into a run, trying to ignore the man that was now chasing after him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AAAAAAAA I'LL FIX IT TODAY I SWEAR</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. falling doesn't feel so bad when i know you've fallen this way too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>in the end, he caught him.<br/>everything would be alright now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>man why did i struggle with this chapter so much 😔🖐<br/>ALSO I AM SO HYPED FOR SADIST'S NEW ANIMATION SKJSMF</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael's confused shouts faded into the background as the distance between Ranboo and the mother-son duo continued to grow. His legs carried him forward through the crowds of people that became more and more sparse the further he went until all he could hear were dress shoes hitting the asphalt. Eventually, the chase came to an end when Ranboo had no more room to run, getting himself trapped in an alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo's back pressed against the wall as he watched Technoblade slow down, deciding to carefully approach instead of charging at him. He ended up stopping when the younger dropped to his knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ranboo—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen, I know I'm going back—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Ranboo—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"— and you probably don't want to see me ever again, but—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For God's sake, RANBOO! LISTEN TO ME!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno felt guilt stir up inside of him as Ranboo's mouth opened to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he stared up at him with teary eyes; looking into them, he couldn't even tell what was going through his mind right now. There was simply too much conflicting information in those heterochromatic irises of his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... You're not going anywhere, okay? I managed to—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You yelled at me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had to get through to you." The pink-haired man started walking towards Ranboo again, only stopping when he stood right in front of him. He reached out to his hand to him; while he just wanted to help him up, the boy clearly misinterpreted the gesture with how his lanky arms formed a shield in front of his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That really wasn't the right approach, huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno mentally scolded himself as he watched his kid continue to guard himself. He brought his hand back to his side and kneeled down before him before slowly moving his hand towards his hair and placing it in his messy locks, gently running his fingers through the bicoloured strands. Ranboo seemed to gradually relax, finally lowering his arms after a few moments. Techno was about to speak, but Ranboo beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Why? Why do you keep doing this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You could've left me in the streets, but you didn't. Why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno didn't respond right away. He still wasn't used to being 'soft' with other people, but if he was going to ever start being more open, this would be a good starting point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I care." He replied, watching as Ranboo's eyes widened. "... Really? I thought it was obvious."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It just feels weird to hear it…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno felt his heart crack even more. He had to make those few years Ranboo had before becoming an adult amazing. This kid really had a horrible life. He pulled his hand away from Ranboo's hair and proceeded to wrap the taller's hand in between his own instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was just like you when Phil took in me and Wil. Hell, Wilbur wasn't much better. We were both really distrustful of him. We didn't want to believe that things could get better for us. Despite how we treated him, he showed us nothing but kindness… What I'm trying to say is— I know what you're going through right now. I know how hard it is, but if we want to get through this, you'll have to trust me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno didn't waste any time to wrap his arms around Ranboo when he pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It gets better?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It does, kid. It does."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I'm not going back again?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We made an arrangement. I'm going to be a temporary placement for you while your case is open. You don't have to worry about that anymore."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno frowned as a broken chuckle hit his ears. "Are you alright?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... I seriously don't deserve this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you didn't, I wouldn't be here right now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older male pulled away from the hug and got back up before reaching his hand out to Ranboo. "Should we go home?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A smile finally broke through as Ranboo grabbed his hand without the slightest bit of hesitation. "Yeah, let's go."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IT'S FIXED I THINK?<br/>if you're seeing this, here's a hint for the next chapter:<br/>backbone arc ✨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. how do you feel so proud?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ranboo wants to get better.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>welcome to another episode of "how many titles can rasbee milk out of devil town before she has to figure something out" lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo's body rocked forward as the car came to a stop. Techno stepped out of the vehicle and walked over to the passenger side, handing Ranboo his jacket. The younger took it immediately, giving his caretaker a grateful nod before moving outside and wrapping it around his shoulders; both of them wanted to leave so quickly that Ranboo had completely forgotten that his own jacket was still with Michael.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy frowned as the late-night wind hit his face, sending a wave of chills down his skin. He felt bad for leaving Techno without something to make him feel warmer, but by now, Ranboo learned that this man doesn't really do things out of pity; if he gave his jacket to him, it was simply because he wanted to do that. Ranboo waited for Techno to lock his car before following him to the house he's only been in once before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While driving, the two had a quick talk and decided that it might be for the best if they don't spend the night in Tech— no, their house, alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno slammed his fist against the front door and a heavy knock resounded through the house. It was almost as if Phil had been expecting their arrival - the door flew open near instantly and in the doorway stood a man with a bucket hat on his head and a welcoming smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you two doing here so late? Come in, you must be freezing!" Phil exclaimed as he moved out of the way, allowing the pair to walk inside the warm walls. "I'll explain… Can we go up to your room?" The pinkette asked his father. The man in question nodded his head before calling out to his other son.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tommy!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The response was immediate. "What do you want!?" The younger shouted back as he left his bedroom and ran down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me and Techno need to have a talk. Can you look after Ranboo until we get back?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's literally older than me, he doesn't need me babysitting—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not talking about babysitting, Tommy. It's called looking after your guests." Phil replied with a laugh and Tommy's eyes widened in realisation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh… I guess I don't mind spending some time with bitchboy over here. Hurry up." Tommy muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, alright… Be nice, Tommy!" Phil exclaimed before pulling Techno upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have you know that I am very nice! I am the best person you'll ever meet!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I, uh… I don't think they can hear you anymore…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Fuck!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two teens stood there, the awkward silence wrapping around them like a python. Luckily, Tommy broke it before it swallowed them up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So… You want something to drink? We have tea, water, this really disgusting grapefruit drink…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I kind of wanna try that grapefruit drink, to be honest…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, since it's going to be your last drink before I stab you for your choice, I might as well bring out Phil's wine glasses."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, what did you say?" Tommy ignored Ranboo's question as he reached for two glasses and poured them both the drink. He signals for Ranboo to take a seat and gives him one of the glasses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cheers. Drink up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys took a sip out of their glasses, their noses scrunching up immediately afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy cow, you were right. This is disgusting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I told you! And Phil fucking loves it! He drinks it all the time!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's literally hell in liquid form, how—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I— I have no idea!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teens continued to bond over their hatred for Phil's favourite drink until the adults of the house returned. Despite being rather bizarre, Ranboo would definitely look back on this memory with a smile, he thought as he finished writing in his journal, shutting it close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His moment of solitude ended when Techno stepped into the room, ready to drop onto the mattress that Phil kindly laid out for him next to his old bed and just sleep. Today was definitely exhausting, not just for Ranboo, but for Techno as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat in silence. The taller could tell that the shorter wanted to say something, but couldn't get it out. After a while, the other male's voice cut through the silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ranboo."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Hmm?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't do that ever again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh…?" … Oh. "Oh God, I'm really sorry about running off! I—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't need to explain yourself. Just… Don't do it again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Techno's worry for the kid went unsaid, but Ranboo could tell what the meaning behind his words was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I won't. I promise."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How can you be so sure you won't run away when you freak out?" Technoblade asked, raising a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I…" How should he even word this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... What you said earlier… It made me realise something. I can't let my parents control my life… I want to get better…" Ranboo mumbled, pressing the side of his head against his knees and looking at his father-figure. "... I just don't really know where to start."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"W-Well…" Techno started as he rubbed at his eyes; he for sure wasn't about to cry. No way. "If you feel like it's all too much for you, come to me. We can work things out from there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And, Ranboo?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm proud of you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo didn't understand, but,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were going to be alright.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. spiders in your favourite shoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>as ranboo prepares to go to court, fears and memories resurface. luckily, he isn't alone. not anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wrote this in between classes lmao<br/>i really just decided to both project and comfort myself in this chapter huh?<br/>enjoy!</p><p>ps: i'm gonna be writing a quick sickfic oneshot that will take place sometime between this and the last chapter ✨<br/>so, keep an eye out for that! it should be out by the end of the day or sometime tomorrow</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranboo's hands shook terribly as he ran a comb through his bicoloured locks; he didn't know how to feel. Sure, Techno told him multiple times this morning that they would be alright, but how could he be so sure?</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Different scenarios ran through his head as he continued to make himself look presentable, a task that proved itself impossible as he finally brought his hands away from his head, stopping his trembling fingers from stabbing his scalp with the comb teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen felt pathetic; he promised Techno that he would work on himself. He tried to convince himself that everything would be alright, he still is trying his hardest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, why is his anxiety so overpowering?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo didn't even realise when the pinkette stepped into the bathroom. When he looked into the mirror again, his heart almost jumped out of his chest, along with his body. The older male was standing right next to him, studying the younger's reflection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a flinch, he turned to look at Techno, who placed a reassuring arm on his shoulder - he clicked his tongue and nodded at the mirror when he noticed his kid staring at him, prompting Ranboo to meet his own gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's going through your head?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can tell something's up. You told me that you'll talk to me, so, go on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just… I'm worried about going to court. Anything could go wrong—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"— and I've already told you that we've got this in the bag. They'll be getting you back over my dead body, and you know what they say—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"— yeah, yeah, "Technoblade never dies". I know..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two then proceeded to state at each other, having both cut the other off, until Ranboo continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still, there's so much that could go wrong. What if you lose? What if I have to go back home?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but how can you be so sure!?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The teen's eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just raised his voice at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ranboo, it's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller let out a surprised gasp as he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders. With a rough tug, he was now facing Techno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. You're scared, I understand. There's no need to spiral. I'm not angry and I don't hate you, understood?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised; the older man really knew his ins and outs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I promised you that I would get better and I can't even convince myself that everything will be alright—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ranboo. Healing isn't easy. It'll take you a while and that's okay. You just gotta keep going. Toxic positivity isn't the way. You're allowed to feel negative emotions, there's no shame in that. After all, even those who are well still get sad and worried, don't they?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I guess…" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, place some trust in me. You'll be okay. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... I'll try… Thank you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright. Now, let me help you with your tie…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know how to tie a—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kid, your hands are acting like you have hypothermia. Let me do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo pressed his back against the car door; him and Techno were outside the courthouse, the younger waiting for Techno to end his call with Phil. Ranboo tapped his fingers against the coloured surface to distract himself from his racing thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to be alright. He didn't want to let his nerves take over him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later, Techno was stuffing his phone back into his pocket. He only spared Ranboo one quick glance; that was enough to tell him that his son needed him. He reached his hand out to Ranboo and the boy quickly intertwined their fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, they made their way up the steps.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>almost 1300 kudos and 18000 hits?<br/>you guys are insane, thank you so much for all the support!! you're all amazing and i'm proud of you ❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. just leave them be 'cause they're more scared of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the beginning of the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FIRST OF ALL<br/>i am so sorry that i don't update as frequently anymore<br/>i don't have an excuse, i'm just sad and busy lmao<br/>i hope you guys aren't losing interest because of this i'm sorry :(</p>
<p>SECONDLY<br/>big thanks to my friend (who will be reading this now) for telling me all that i need to know for this chapter and the second trial chapter. i wouldn't have been able to write this chapter without her help;;</p>
<p>we are slowly nearing the end and i wanna thank you all for joining me on this journey. i can't wait to write more for you guys &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plastic cup cracked under the pressure of Ranboo's grip, the crackling attracting stares from the passers, as the sound easily overpowered the hushed whispers that travelled throughout the hallway. The teen instantly let go of the cup and attempted to make himself as small as he could with his impressive height. Moments later, he felt a hand gently press against his shoulders and looking at the figure beside him, he came face to face with the man he hopes to be able to call his father soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" The pinkette inquired; if he had to be honest, Ranboo hated how easily he could open up the older. The switch from being completely alone to having people that care about his well-being was a little to quick and he had a hard time getting used to the fact that he has someone he can consider an actual parent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, that doesn't mean he's not trying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy took a deep breath and spoke honestly. "Just… The same as before, really…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's understandable…" Techno muttered as he awkwardly shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Uh… Like I said, we got this. Everything will be alright, yeah?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I know… Where did you go?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I had to speak with my attorney…" he replied, nodding his head at the brunette that stood to the side, keeping herself away from the other people; when she noticed the pair staring at her, she gave them a wide smile and a big wave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen… I just want to let you know that you don't have to go in. There are other ways you can testify. So, if you're not comfortable—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's fine. I want to go in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Technoblade questioned, casting a concerned look in the kid's direction; he clearly wasn't convinced by Ranboo's feigned bravery, yet Ranboo persisted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I'm sure."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... Alright… I'm… Glad that you're willing to do that. I'm proud, kid." Techno sighed as he ruffled the boy's hair. For the first time, Ranboo didn't flinch. Instead, a small smile broke onto his face, feeling his nerves ease a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo regretted his decision as soon as he reached the witness stand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his joints lock in place as his parents' eyes burned into his soul, leaving him feeling naked and vulnerable, like prey being chased by a predator.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The teen scanned the courtroom while avoiding meeting the stares of the people who gave him life like a plague. Instead, he stopped at Techno, who was currently whispering with his attorney, Joy, if he recalled her introduction correctly. Techno seemed to feel his stare as he was soon looking back at him and offering him a reassuring smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything would be alright, he hoped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trial passed in a blur for the teen. He vaguely remembers answering some questions, but his memories are hazy. In the end, the trial came to an end with the request that Ranboo receive a psychological evaluation before they continue. He let out a sigh laced with frustration; he hoped to get it all over with today, but it seemed like that unfortunately wouldn't be the case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why couldn't fate ever go easy on him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo was currently standing outside the courthouse, basking in the sunshine as he waited for Technoblade to come out. The area was surprisingly quiet, despite being right next to an usually busy road. He wasn't complaining, though. He found the silence rather calming, something that he definitely needs after the events of today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly realised that it wasn't time for him to relax just yet when his parents emerged from the door beside him. His breath caught in his throat as the pair stopped in their tracks, waiting for him to face them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't want to. He really didn't want to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers and his father cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"... First, you drag us into this legal mess and now you won't even look at us. Do you really have no respect for your family?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, Ranboo felt his fear mix with steadily growing anger. The audacity this man had to call himself his 'family' after the things he put him through was unbelievable, he thought as his father continued to run his mouth onto deaf ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn't his family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His family was still inside the courthouse. He was waiting for his family to go home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why should blood decide his family?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This wasn't his family. This wasn't his family and Ranboo was going to tell them that to their faces. He knew Techno was nearby, there was no need to be afraid. He wasn't going home with them, there weren't any consequences.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo has no reason to fear and frankly, Ranboo had </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, listen!" Ranboo exclaimed, finally turning to face the older pair. "You are not my father, and you are not my mother! I don't owe you anything! You've done nothing but cause me pain! I finally found a small spark of hope and you will NOT take that away from me, understood!? I swear, you will lose… You will lose and you will never get in the way of my happiness again…" The teen felt his throat tighten as tears threatened to spill from his eyes, the boy suddenly overtaken by emotion as his fear of his parents and him being sick of their shit fought for dominance over his thought process. Ranboo hugged his arms, gripping them with his trembling hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see… So, that's how it's gonna be? We give you food and shelter and you're being an ungrateful little shit. This isn't over, Ranboo. Come on, let's get out of here." His father nudged his mother's arm and the pair descended down the stairs, not sparing Ranboo another glance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they were out of his sight, he dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands, shallow, uneven breaths escaping his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't believe he just did that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt extremely overwhelmed, but also liberated. It was certainly a strange sensation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later, he heard his name being called out by a familiar voice. Lifting his head up, he noticed Technoblade kneeling down next to him, trying his best to grab the younger's attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tears left wet trails on his cheeks as he finally let everything out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Techno, I did it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh? What—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I— I stood up to them— I actually stood up to them—" Ranboo explained, laughing through his tears. Techno's concerned expression was broken by and the pinkette joined his laughter. He pulled the teen into a tight hug and ran his fingers through his bicoloured locks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm— I'm so proud of you, kid. So, so proud—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two continued to hug in front of the courthouse, ignoring the stares of pedestrians. They didn't matter. All that mattered was that Ranboo was there, Technoblade was there and they were together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were family and they were happy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. it's all too loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>niki, then ice cream.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry that this chapter is so bad, i was genuinely struggling with writing 😔<br/>anyway, psychologist niki my beloved;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo's body tensed up more and more with every tick and every tock that reached his ears. The clock was so loud. He wished he could just take out the batteries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had already been shown that nothing good happens around a clock so loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Watson?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His head snapped upwards, forcing his eyes into contact with the woman that sat behind the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, that's right, Ranboo thought. He was supposed to get a psychological evaluation for the trial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes warily scanned the woman; so far, she's been great. She treated him with respect and even asked if he'd rather be referred to with a different last name. As soon as he stepped into her office, she did everything to ensure that he felt comfortable. If she could only get rid of that damned clock…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly but surely, Ranboo nodded his head. "Y-Yeah… I'm good…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... Did you hear my question?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so… Could you repeat it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked if you could go into more detail about the things your parents have done to you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing his clear discomfort, the psychologist reached out her hand for Ranboo to hold onto. His movements filled to the brim with hesitance, the teen grabbed the woman's hand and squeezed it tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breathe with me, okay? Do you still remember my name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-No— I'm sorry, I forgot—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey! It's okay! Seeing how stressed you got, I figured you would've. My name is Niki. Ni-ki. Breathe, you're okay…" Niki moved her free hand to Ranboo's shoulder. "Good, you're doing amazing. I'm so proud of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a while, but eventually, Ranboo's anxiety died down. Niki flashed him a bright smile as she gradually let go of him and watched his muscles relax. The woman let out a relieved sigh; she was glad to have gotten the teen to calm down before his nerves got even worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did so good." Niki praised him as she reached for her pen and notepad. "Now, I know that you're not very comfortable talking about this, but this is very important. We can go as slowly as you want, okay? There's absolutely no rush. I will even spend my whole day in this room if it means that we can go at your pace. Let's see… Why don't we do some more small talk first? Did you hear about…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ranboo listened to her ramble, he couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe clocks aren't so bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>5 hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo spent 5 hours in Niki's office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3 hours getting comfortable. 2 hours getting everything off his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Ranboo was back in Technoblade's car, finally making his way home, the sunset following after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… How was it?" Techno asked, his eyes never abandoning the road even for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… It was alright…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They really had awkward periods of silence down, Ranboo thought as they both went quiet again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... You—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You go first." The older quickly added as he pulled into the driveway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I just wanted to say that, I know I seem very on edge right now and I want to talk about it… If you want to listen, of course—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do. I was about to ask you about it, but you seem to have read my mind." The pinkette stated like it was the most obvious thing on the planet as he took off his seatbelt and turned to face the teen. "Go on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Ranboo started, but stopped almost immediately to take a deep breath and evaluate his words. "It's just… A lot of things came to the surface. Some things I didn't even remember until I talked with Niki. It just… All feels so overwhelming…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's definitely understandable… Do you wanna share anything with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather not… I mean, you'll find everything out during the trial anyway. I don't really want you to hear everything from me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Ranboo talk; he really had gotten much better at reading the kid as he lived with him, he realised when he could swear on Phil that he figured out the reason behind Ranboo's hesitance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know that I won't think of you any differently, right? You don't have to disclose anything right now if you don't want to, but just keep that in mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo's eyes widened ever so slightly in response to Techno's speech. After a moment, the younger nodded his head, a big smile making its way onto his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah, understood!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno now knew exactly how Phil felt. He wanted to make sure that those bastards could never wipe the smile off his son's face ever again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say, we still have at least an hour of sunlight… Do you want to go grab some ice cream?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Correct answer. I'm in a mood for ice cream." Techno informed the teen as he started up the vehicle again. Chatter about favourite flavours soon filled the moving car.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>